


Top Secret

by Alphabetiful



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphabetiful/pseuds/Alphabetiful
Summary: Fanart - In a modern superspy AU, Bull and Dorian make their exit from the spy game.





	Top Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontneedaclassroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontneedaclassroom/gifts).



> My gift for Dontneedaclassroom, who asked for spy shenanigans where Dorian and Bull choose each other over all else and said that AU was OK. While real spies would probably be more subtle, I think their explosive farewell to their respective handlers was probably pretty emotionally satisfying!


End file.
